Into The Night
by maymayB
Summary: The only chance at saving her was sending her away... A short, possible two or three parter. B/V A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes. I know. I have way too many fics that need to updated…but I had this rolling around my head for a few days and decided the only way to quit thinking about it, was to type it out.  
This was actually a dream I had. There's actually more to it, so I figure I'll make this a drabble fic, or maybe just a short two parter? I don't know… I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer: I, for serial, do not own DBZ. **

* * *

The first wave of attacks were quick and stealthy. The enemy was well trained, so well in fact that they went undetected by anybody until they were attacking the outer walls of the palace.

The heavy pounding on the thick wooden door jarred the couple awake, making the blue haired woman jump and her husband grab hold of her protectively and growl in the direction of the ruckus.

"Your highnesses!" The muffled voice of Kakkarot yelled urgently from the other side. "We are under siege!" Explosions from far away could be heard, accompanied by battle cries of both the enemy and soldiers of the Saiyan army. "The Cold's! They sent their armies!"

The King bolted up out of bed and to the large window that was across their large room, peering down at the mayhem. Fires were blazing, and ki blasts were lighting the midnight sky, flashing blues, greens and reds. He roared and pounded his fists into the window sill. The fact that an enemy landed and attacked without so much of an inkling of them attacking angered him beyond his limits and made his race of warriors look like bafoons.

King Vegeta knew the Colds were going to retaliate. He, after all, stole Coolers betrothed. But it had been over a year of silence on the lizard's part and he admittedly had forgotten all about him…

This all started when he had intercepted communication that a human female was promised to marry Cooler in exchange to keep her planet, Earth, safe from the Cold's. The King of Saiyans, at the time, thought it would be devilishly humorous to steal the Earthling female and take her for his own, making Cooler look like a fool as payback.

He came to Earth, and wasn't surprised that human female would rather marry him instead of the ugly lizard, Cooler. But at a price of course. She expected Earth to be under the protection of the Saiyans. Which was fine with him, as long as he got what he came for.

They married on Earth and promptly sent a communique to Cooler, telling him a wedding gift was expected for he and his new bride... the Saiyan King even included a holographic picture of the couple, smiling mockingly into the camera.

That sent Cooler into a fit of rage, but was unable to sway or scare the King of Saiyans. The threat of war or beheaded soldier's corpses he sent to him had done nothing to make Vegeta regret his actions towards Cooler.

The first three months living with the blue haired woman was hell. So much so that he was contemplating knocking her smart mouth out, stuffing her in a pod and sending her to the Colds with a big red bow upon it. But, as the months went on, the two grew on each other and was starting to enjoy married life with one another. They both complimented the other, he was her ying and she was his yang. They couldnt have found a better match if they tried.

"They've almost breeched the walls!" Kakkarot bellowed, snapping the King's attention back to the matter at hand.

He whipped around and ran to his closet that housed his battle armor. He tossed on a pair of pants, boots and chest armor. He then flung the door open and barked something to Kakkarot in his native tongue. The soldier nodded and disappeared down the hall, running full speed to fulfill whatever his King requested.

"Get up! We need to get out of here."

The young queen scurried out of bed and followed her husbands suit. She put on a pair of pants and a shirt, followed by a pair of standard issue saiyan army boots that she wore around the palace labs or being trained by her husband in the arts of self-defense.

He grabbed hold of her hand and hurriedly led them down the hallways. Soon she was unable to keep up her husbands fast pace. With a frustrated growl, he tossed her into his arms, and flew down the hallways at neck breaking speeds.

As they turned the corner, The Saiyan King came to a halt and the queen let out a shrill scream. Someone they both were not expecting to ever see in their palace was standing right in front of them. It was not like him to actually be present when attacking… he was more pissed than Vegeta assumed.

Cooler's lips twisted into a maniacal smirk at their reactions to his surprise appearance.

"Greetings, Monkey King." He said in a way that was reminiscent of his brother Frieza.

The King snarled, barring his sharp, white teeth. "You've made a colossal mistake doing this, Cooler." His deep gravely voice booming and reverberating off of the surrounding walls.

Cooler pursed his lips and shook his head mockingly. "I'm only here for her." He looked to the Queen who was holding onto her husbands breast plate like her life depended on it, but managed to look the lizard square in the eye. Her husbands presence giving her strength. "You brought this upon yourself, Vegeta. Honestly, this is worse than killing my brother Frieza." He sighed. "I thought we were allies after the whole Frieza debacle."

The saiyan chuckled darkly at his remark and backed up just little, making the queen look up at her husband, she knew he was calculating something.

"We were never allies, Cooler. Ever." He shook his head. "Frieza may have been the one to murder my father, but you had a hand in it. Consider me taking the woman as payback."

Coolers cool demeanor cracked. "You just sealed the deal, Vegeta. You will die by my hand, and I will take her and she will pay for your foolishness." He said as he started to advance on them.

"I dont think so." Vegeta growled and sent a large ki blast up into the ceiling, successfully making it fall directly on top of Cooler. He turned and flew in the opposite direction, towards the hangar that was attached to the palace.

"That will buy us maybe a few minutes."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, gripping his breast plate even harder than before.

Vegeta frowned. "Woman, I am not strong enough to take him on. I need time." He didn't want to admit the fact out loud. "I have to send you away."

"What?" She screamed. "No! Please, I don't want to be without you!"

Now in the hangar, flooded with soldiers, running to and fro trying to get to their stations to ward off the intruders. He set her down, trying to ignore her large, blue eyes that were bubbling with tears, pleading with him to reconsider. He turned and grabbed the closest soldier, ordering him to prepare a pod for the Queen immediately. The soldier did as he was told and flew off to complete the task.

"Wife," He said, grabbing her attention with the one word, a term of endearment for her, and taking her by surprise as he grasped her face with his large, battle worn hands. He looked straight into her eyes, his deep black ones softening ever so slightly as he looked down at her. "This is only temporary." He said softly, stroking his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a wayward tear. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but I don't see this going our way if you remain here. Sending you away will buy me time and will keep you out of danger."

She nodded her head sadly, acknowledging her husbands logic. "Where will I go?"

"Earth."

Her blue eyes furrowed and she shook her head, confused. "Won't that be the first place he will look?"

He smirked. "It's too obvious. He will assume that I sent you somewhere else. He will be scouring the universe for a while before he realizes where you are. And by that time, you'll be back here, with me." He reached behind and grabbed a capsule out of his back pocket. "I knew this day would come. In this, you will find a non traceable scouter and a few things you will need once you land on your home planet."

He placed the small capsule into her palm and gently brought her fingers over the item, making her hand into a fist.

Off in the distance a loud crash was heard, accompanied by yowl that belonged to Cooler.

Vegeta looked over her head, in the direction on the sound. "Time to go." He led her to the pod the soldier prepared for her and helped her in. His soft look he only reserved for her now abandoned, his stone like expression he always wore now present. "Contact me once you land." He said a little too gruffly, masking his concern for her.

She nodded, fresh tears running down her cheeks. His eyes lingered on her for a second more and without another word he shut the hatch. The take off sequence almost immediately initiated, telling her take off would commence in fifteen seconds, and stasis would take effect in thirty. She stared out the small port hole, gripping the arm rest with one hand and the capsule in the other as the engines whirred to life.

The last thing she saw, before the pod rocketed out of the hangar and up into the sky was Cooler crash into the hangar and her husband crouch into a fighting stance, readying himself for the fight of his life.

To be continued…. Maybe.

**So, you love Bulma and Vegeta and fanfiction? Want to know see your favorite fanfiction authors get interviewed by me and Mallie_3? Looking for an awesome place to hang out with said b/v fanfiction lovers? Look no further! Check out our community 'We're just saiyan' on google plus (the link is on my profile, along with our youtube channel link)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second installment. **

**Special thanks to Springandbysummerfall for beta'ing… you're the bomb-diggity =) And special thanks to all my reviewers… and to smalsa. I know I gave you a shout out on the podcast, but I wanted to give you another one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing **

* * *

2 Years, 5 months, 6 Days later.

Bulma immediately pulled her long pony tail up off her neck and pulled it into a bun. The summer nights here weren't as harsh as Planet Vegeta's, but Earth's summers were still hot, in her book.

She hummed softly as she opted to walk through the quiet parking structure of the Hospital she worked at, instead of taking the faster route by elevator to the level she had parked on. She gripped her keys in her fist, making some of them poke out between her fingers just in case a predator snuck up on her. Something she never forgot that her wayward husband taught her.

'_Wife_.' His voice echoed in her head. '_Use whatever you can as a weapon and expect an attack at any time. If you do this, you will have the advantage over your enemy_.'

She shook her head, bitter at the memory of his voice. It had been way too long since they'd talked last. In fact, the last time she'd spoken to him was over a year ago. She had linked up a security system in her home to notify Vegeta if she was in danger. She explained how it worked to him and a few others who would be monitoring the system and that was that. They had to keep their conversation short just in case. He told her that he still wasn't strong enough to take Cooler on and she would just have to stay there until he was ready.

When she landed on her home planet, she thought she'd be there for six months, a year…tops. But when a year turned into two and some odd months, she came to the harsh realization that she'd be there a while…

Not that she didn't like being back on her home planet, but she was in hiding. She was unable to contact her family or friends, couldn't go by her real name, had to keep a low profile. She would much rather be with her husband than be by herself. Plus, she was constantly looking over her shoulder. It was rather tiring… But she got used to it, it became the norm. But she looked forward to the day that she was back with Vegeta. Well guarded and safe.

Spotting her car at the far end of the lighted structure she continued to hum as her thoughts lingered to her kingdom. She missed it. She and Vegeta made a good team and she missed her daily duties as Queen.

And, she missed Vegeta. They had only been married a short while and they were really started to enjoy married life…and then this whole cluster of crap happened. She missed the gruffness of his voice and gentle but strong hold she'd wake up to every morning…she missed everything about him, even the things that made her stark raving mad.

"Hey, Buruma!"

"Ugh." Bulma groaned. Her shoulders slumped at the sound of the approaching man's hurried footsteps and hopeful voice.

She almost made it out today without her daily assault.

"Hey." Jake greeted breathlessly. He must have ran all the way to her; he was disheveled, his white coat still had fresh blood droplets on it and other fresh stains that Bulma didn't want to guess what they were.

"Yes, Dr. Thompson." Bulma tried hard to keep her annoyance out of her greeting, but it was getting increasingly hard to do so on a daily basis. The man was down right stubborn…that, or stupid.

Dr. Jake Thompson was a trauma surgeon and head of the trauma unit that Bulma had the displeasure of working with. After a couple of weeks after she landed, she was too restless to just sit and wait for Vegeta to come get her, so she opted to find a job…Something where she would have to use her brain and feed her adrenaline addiction while staying low key… so she became a trauma nurse. She had to forge her credentials in order to get the job…but it wasn't like she wasn't qualified. She got her nursing creds when she was 18 on a whim, but never intended on working in a hospital. It was a boring summer that year, plus her wall that held all her degrees needed another one to make it complete…

She enjoyed her nursing job for a year and a half until the hospital hired hot shot doctor Jake Thomspon.

Since the day he started, he had been constantly asked her out on dates, buying her coffee and flowers, trying everything in the book to get her to date him. It wasn't until last month she had finally had enough and told him she was married.

"_I don't believe you, Buruma. You never wear a ring and you never, ever talk about him. I think you're playing a game of 'hard to get'_." He smiled a smile that would send any other female at the hospital into a quivering pile of mush.

It was true, she never talked about Vegeta. But what was she supposed to say? 'He's an alien King of a warrior race, trying to get strong enough to defeat an alien dictator, who's hell bent on kidnapping and doing god knows what to me. Oh, and if I tell him that you're trying to get in my pants, he'd probably rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.'

"_He's in the military_." She blurted out. It was a valid excuse. "_He's deployed , I don't like talking about it." _

Jake left her alone for maybe a week, but apparently he either forgot about her husband or decided he didn't care, and the barrage of pleading and annoying pick up lines started up again.

"How about we go get a cup of coffee at that place down the street?" He smirked confidently at her, which made her want to smack him square in the face… only one man could smirk at her that way, and he wasn't him.

She bit her lip and counted to ten… something she learned the first months of living with Vegeta. "Dr. Thompson, first of all," she strained to keep herself professional, "you don't seem to be fit to go out in public." She pointed to his blood spattered lab coat. "And, secondly, I am married. The answer will always be no." Bulma pushed passed him and continued walking towards her car.

"Just one coffee, it won't kill you." Jake jogged up to her.

"No Dr. Thompson. Please excuse me." She pushed passed him again, pressed the 'unlock' button on her key fob and opened the drivers side door.

"C'mon Buruma," He groaned and rested his elbows on her open car door. "I don't understand why you wont just have one drink with me. What is it? Do I have bad breath? How come all the other nurses seem to be interested in me except you... Give me a chance. If you are married, it's not considered cheating if we only get an innocent drink. Maybe you'll realize afterwards that I'm a pretty nice guy and that _he_ isn't the man for you…" Again he gave her a confident smirk, one that if she were single might have her falling for his charm. But she wasn't and she certainly wasn't falling for his sexy doctor charm.

She gave him a curt smile. If only he knew that her marriage was not only saving her life but the very existence of human life here, he might have been singing a different tune. Obviously telling him that she was quite happy in her marriage wasn't doing the job. "Good evening Dr. Thompson." She gripped the car door and slammed it shut, narrowly catching his fingers in it, started the car and backed out of the parking stall. She gave him one last look of exasperation and drove out of the parking structure. Dr. Jake Thompson's frustrated figure getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.

Following her usual routine, Bulma took a shower and slipped into a comfy pair of pj shorts and a tank top and did a light run through of the kata Vegeta had shown her. One that was taught to young saiyan children. It helped her decompress from the busy day of being at the hospital and cleared her mind. Plus, it had the added benefit of keeping her core strong.

After her hour long work out, it was time for tea. She filled the tea pot and placed it on the burner, and waited patiently for the water to start boiling.

As the water started to rumble softly in the pot, a _thunk_ sound from the back of the house made Bulma stop her soft humming and nail inspection. She looked up, brows furrowed at the sound, trying to figure out if she had actually heard something or if it was her imagination.

After a few moments went by, she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the counter, tuttering over her fading bright pink nail polish. She really needed to take some time and go to the nail salon, maybe treat herself to the 'royal treatment' and pretend she was back home, where she would quite literally get that kind of 'royal' attention.

The tea pot finally started to whistle and she quickly took it off of the burner and poured the hot liquid into the large 'Life's a Beach' mug that held her favorite night time tea. As she dunked the tea bag in and out of the water, a sudden tingle shot down her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck and the tops of her arms stand up on end. The unpleasant feeling that someone or something was watching her made her want to scream bloody murder.

…Inside, she was doing just that. But she kept herself standing, even though her knees wanted to give out. She continued to dunk her tea bag in and out of the steaming water, trying to decide if she was psyching herself out or if there was actually somebody watching her in her own home.

She stared at the tile back splash of her kitchen counter in front of her, trying to collect her thoughts. The feeling was getting more intense. There was somebody definitely watching her. Bulma, as steadily as she could, trying to keep her hands from shaking, reached out to the tea pot and positioned it just so, using the shiny reflection to confirm her hair curling fear…

Yup. She was right. A tall man, dressed in all black, stood just a few feet away from her. He wasn't human. The bright yellow eyes gave that away and the standard issue blaster that was attached to his wrist confirmed it for her… This man was one of Cooler's men.

She had to get to the spare bathroom. She had a fighting chance if she could make it the short distance. Moving slowly, she grabbed her mug full of tea and started to hum again, hoping her performance was good enough. She was playing the odds that he would follow her to the back of the house and not attack her now.

When the spare bathroom door was in site, she made a break for it. Without looking she tossed her tea backwards and started sprinting to the bathroom.

A splash and a yelp told her she made her target. She busted through her living room, toppling over side table and spilling a plastic vase full of flowers all over the floor, making water run all over the hard wood floors.

She slipped half the way to the bathroom, but thankfully caught her footing when she got to the door. She whipped around and slammed the door right before the man with the creepy eyes could reach out and grab her.

She flipped the lights on and immediately dead bolted the door just in time for him to pound on it and attempt to rip the door off its hinges.

Bulma took a few moments to calm her self down. The sudden urge to barf was overpowering. She breathed through her nose and out through her mouth…the trick seemed to work.

The pounding continued and so did the string of alien curses she recognized from her short time on Planet Vegeta.

"Try all you want, buddy. You'll never get through this door!"

The man screamed something at her, but she wasn't familiar with the language.

The bathroom was not an ordinary bathroom. It was encased in the strongest steel she could find. It was a panic room suited for her specific needs. She had constructed it after she had bought the place soon after she arrived on Earth. It housed all of her weapons, and it was the main control room of her home security system.

She pressed a tile and, with a whoosh, the wall opened, making five screens appear. She pressed another tile, and on the opposite wall, the tub flipped into the wall and out came a horde of weapons, all in a neat row. This was the first time she had to actually use the room under such circumstances. She would periodically come in and run diagnostics on her security system and break down and clean her weapons. She didn't really think she would have to use the room… she thought she'd be back on Planet Vegeta, surrounded by insanely strong Saiyans before Cooler would find her. But she was extremely happy that she was paranoid enough to build it in the first place. It was saving her bacon at the moment.

She ignored the weapons and tapped the keyboard of the security systems. Within seconds the five screens blinked to life, showing all rooms in her small town home.

"Shit!" Bulma palmed her forehead. Her scouter was upstairs and she was downstairs. She needed it to call Vegeta. She did rig the security system to alert Vegeta when it was turned on. The alert would go straight to his scouter and also to Kakarot's. But the two of them didn't always wear their scouters. She just prayed that at least one of them had it on.

Looking up at the screen, she watched the yellow eyed man in front of the bathroom door still trying to rip it open, and to her dismay, one of the other screens showed another and much larger male in her bedroom, tearing it apart as if he were looking for something.

Bulma wracked her brain. She needed Vegeta…like, now, and without her scouter there was no way to know for sure if he knew she was in trouble.

She twirled around and grabbed her boots, the very ones that she came back to earth in, and slipped them on. She had thrown them in with her small armory, for a silly reason at the time, having just watched Die Hard and thinking being in a life or death situation in bare feet would really suck.

She grabbed a shot gun and a semi automatic hand gun, made sure both of them were loaded and then looked up at the screen. The yellow eyed soldier wasn't anywhere to be seen, and absently she wondered why she didn't hear the pounding stop coming from the door.

She searched the other screens and was baffled when she was unable to locate him anywhere. Bulma stood there for a few minutes, frightened. But she knew she couldn't stay in her spare bathroom turned panic room forever. She had to get her scouter…

Slipping the hand gun into the hem of her cotton shorts, she gripped the shot gun in both hands and pumped. The loud 'CLICK' 'CLICK' of it loading reverberated off of the remaining tile walls. She summoned up all the bravery she had and stuffed her fear deep down. She would have to rely on Vegeta's self defense training and her weapons if she wanted to get out of here alive.

One more glance up at the screens and still the man wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she slowly unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, peering out the half opened door, making sure the coast was clear.

Her living room was more of a mess than she had left it. The man had upturned the couch and the flat screen tv was now in a heap of wires and shards of plastic on the floor. The only light that she had was from the kitchen, which from the looks of it was in worse shape than her living room, and the soft lights streaming in from the street lamps outside, coming from the open windows.

She crept to the hallway where the stairway was and stopped. She stood, eyes closed, her finger hovering over the trigger of her shot gun. The weapon felt heavier than usual. Possibly because her limbs felt like rubber and it was taking all of her strength not to turn tail and run. But, she knew, running was not an option. These guys would catch up to her in no time. In her best Vegeta voice she told herself to stop being a pansy and buck up. No Saiyan queen would act like she was, they would stare at the face of danger and laugh at it's puniness.

She had to tell herself that a couple times before she calmed down.

Finally, when she felt she had a grip on the situation, she focused on the sounds of her surroundings, waiting for her intruder to make a sound. She had to get to her bedroom upstairs where the scouter was. She couldn't assume that her husband or Kakarot received the distress alert when the security system was turned on.

She took a deep breath and concentrated… Another tip she had received from her husband. He had tried to teach her how to sense energy, but it just ended up with him growling at her in frustration and mumbling under his breath about her weak and useless human genes. So, he instead told her that closing her eyes and letting one's other senses take over will help you at least give you an idea where your enemy might be.

Seven out of ten times she was able to locate him in these exercises, and, well… she would have to take those odds now.

The house was deathly quiet, and not even the neighbors dog could be heard barking off in the distance…She strained her ears…

Footsteps over broken glass could be heard coming from the kitchen, she thought. That'd give her enough time to get to her bedroom. She turned around and as quietly as she could started to climb the stairs.

She made it halfway when her location was given away when the damn middle stair creaked loudly. She didn't need to look behind her to see the man was rounding the corner and approaching the stair case fast. She bolted up the stairs, but she didn't have a chance. The man must have fazed to her location because suddenly he grabbed her by her left ankle.

"No ya don't, girl." He roared in a heavy accent. "You's not getting' away from me this-a time." He yanked her down to the bottom of the stairs, almost smacking her head on the descent down.

She twisted around in his grip and pointed the shot gun directly in his face and shot. The fatal shot missed its target when he swiftly grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it away from his face. She could tell the shot temporarily surprise the hell out of him though, and it seared his ear from the close proximity of the hot barrel next to his face.

He let go of her ankle and clutched the side of his face, giving Bulma enough time to again climb the stairs, but her second attempt was thwarted when he grabbed her ankle again. His strong grip crushed her ankle and Bulma knew walking on it after this was not going to be a possibility.

She screamed in pain as he squeezed even harder and lifted her up into the air, dangling her in the air upside down.

His yellow eyes gleamed in anger. He wordlessly plucked the shot gun out of her feeble grip and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder, and then, he did the same thing with her.

He turned around and flung her into the living room like a rag doll. She landed in a bloody heap on top of the broken vase she had shattered previously trying to get away from the intruder. The man was on her in no time at all, standing above her, a sick, twisted smile spread across his unusually bright red lips.

"You're-a gunna make me a v'ry rich man." He drawled and wiped away the small ribbon of blood that was dripping from his ear.

Bulma was in pain. Her left ankle was definitely broken and she could feel at least three or four shards of broken vase embedded in her back and legs. She inched slowly away from him using the strength in her remaining foot towards the wall behind her.

"Look at ya." He tsked, in his heavy brogue. "Still trying to get away." He waived a hand mockingly, encouraging her to try.

She stared at him as she scooted across the floor, relieved when she felt the wall at her back. She pushed her self up against it, using it and her good leg as leverage to get up into a standing position.

"If I don't kill you," Bulma croaked, her was throat tight from the pain she was in. "My husband will, and buddy, it won't be pretty if he gets a hold of you."

The man chuckled. "I doubt it." He then slowly started towards her. "Don't fight me, the price on your head goes down the more injured yous' ar'."

Bulma reached behind and gripped her hand gun tightly and brought it around, pointing it in his direction.

The yellow eyed man paused to look at the gun and then looked at her in annoyance.

"Take another step towards me and I start spraying." She said shakily, cocking the gun to prove to him that she wasn't kidding.

He looked at her gun and then at her, shaking his head, the twisted smile still upon his lips, again slowly making his way to her.

She closed her eyes. There was no way in hell she'd be taken alive to Cooler. The only way she'd be delivered to him was in a pine box… And it was apparent that Vegeta was not coming to her rescue. But then again, there was no way for him to get there in such a short amount of time anyway… her life was in her own hands. There was no way she was going to let this guy take her. No way in bloody hell.

Opening her eyes, with new determination, she opened fire on him, spraying half a clip in his direction. She hit him with a few bullets and smiled triumphantly when she saw bright blue blood spew out of his chest and arms.

Silly man, didn't think to wear armor. Probably didn't think the feeble human could defend herself.

Her triumphant smile vanished and the relief that she was starting to feel was cut short when the bright blue light of the man's wrist blaster unloaded in her direction.

"Bitch!" He screeched, clutching his chest.

She dove behind the upturned couch, narrowly missing the barrage of energy blasts. She returned fire blindly, holding her gun over the couch and emptying the remainder of her clip.

There was only silence.

She carefully peeked over the couch. The man was lying unmoving on the floor, bright blue blood covering him.

Carefully, she stood up and made her way to him. He was dead. He had caught one of her stray bullets in the head. The grotesque sight of half his skull and his mushy brains all over her living room floor made her queasy.

She took a deep breath of relief, but found she had difficulty completing the task. Looking down, she found that she too was hit. The right side of her rib cage was steadily oozing bright red blood.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she collapsed.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. It took her a few moments to recognize where she was.

The familiar sounds and the blue and white curtains that enclosed her told her she was in one of the triage bays of the trauma unit… She was back at work.

"Splendid." She groaned. She ripped the covers off of her and lifted the oh-so lovely hospital gown up and saw that her wound was dressed, white gauze wrapped firmly over her upper stomach and rib cage. She deduced her side injury wasn't too bad, probably just a graze.

Her ankle on the other hand was already put in a bright pink cast, covering her mid calf down to the middle of her foot. And in bold black letters somebody wrote:

"**Get well soon beautiful. Coffee's on me. Love, Dr. T**."

"GAH!" She roared. And then realization struck. She assumed the EMT's brought her here, which meant, Dr. Thompson, being the resident trauma surgeon over saw her injuries…which meant the creep saw her naked!

At that moment, the creep in question tore back the curtains and entered the small bay she was bedded in. He was followed by two nurses she worked with a few times before.

"God, Buruma!" Dr. Thompson shook his head. "We were so worried when we got the call the EMT's were bringing you in!" He sat down on her bed, ignoring the fact that Bulma moved to the edge of the bed to get away from him.

"Well, I'm fine now. I would like to go home now." She turned her attention to one of the nurses who adjusted the med flow of the IV that was attached to her hand.

"No. You need to stay here and rest. Doctors orders." Dr. Thompson said, smirking at his dumb joke.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look. I don't have any life threatening injuries. Just give me a script for the pain and I'll go home and rest by myself." She really needed to get back to her home, get her scouter and see what Vegeta wanted her to do. It was obvious that Cooler knew she was on Earth, and she doubted Vegeta wanted her here, alone and defenseless against aliens that were one hundred times stronger than she was. Not to mention, there was still one other minion of Coolers still walking around. For all she knew, he was on his way here now to finish the job his dead partner couldn't finish.

The relentless sleaze ball doctor shook his head and put his hand on Bulma's upper thigh and squeezed it gently. "Come on Buruma. Just be a good girl, and do what I say." His thumb lightly rubbing back and forth on her thigh in a seductive manner.

Bulma leaned forward, adopting her husbands icy cool look he reserved for when somebody really pissed him off and gripped his hand and shoved it off of her upper leg.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Again." She warned quietly.

Dr. Thompson stood, rubbing his hand that was squeezed rather tightly by the angered blue haired nurse. "You're obviously tired and shaken up with what happened. Why don't you rest." He patted her shoulder and tucked a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear.

She leaned back on her pillows and crossed her arms. "Creep." She murmured and stared at him until he walked over and proceeded to write in a chart at the counter of the nurse's station in front of Bulma's now open bay.

She needed to get the hell out of here, but wasn't sure how. If she hobbled out of her bed and towards the exits, she wouldn't put it past Dr. Thompson to bring her back to her hospital bed. And since she had only one working ankle, it wouldn't be easy fighting him off. She needed to come up with a plan before Cooler's man tracked her down.

A headache started to form and she brought her hands up to her temples and started to rub them. She scrunched her eyes closed and tried to come up with a way to get Dr. Thompson to release her. She needed to get back to her house and get her scouter!

"Sir, excuse me!" Dr. Thompson's voice called out. "Visitors are not allowed!"

She heard a scuffle of shoes, frantically moving in front of her bay.

"Get out of my way, fool."

Bulma stopped rubbing her temples at the familiar rough voice and slowly opened her eyes.

Standing in front of her, dressed in all black military style clothing, in all his Saiyan glory stood her husband. The King of all Saiyans.

* * *

beta'd by Springandbysummerfall

**Any fans of The Crystal Rose? Yes? Then you should check out our latest episode of 'We're Just Saiyan' =) Our youtube link in on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello! The wretched writers block is slowly starting to go away. I currently have one chapter out for beta for one fic, another chapter almost ready for beta and am slowly working on another. Hard at work.**

**As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to Mibi Chan for beta'ing this. Springbysummerfall is moving, I do believe, and is a tad busy. So, Mibi Chan was nice enough to step in and help me out! She's sweet isn't she? =) Speaking of Mibi Chan, she's like...amazing. Check out her fics. And Check out Springbysummerfall's fics too. Both ladies are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or its characters. **

* * *

He was the same, but different. He looked much bigger than she had remembered him and it looked like he acquired new scars on his forearms that were exposed from the rolled up sleeves of his tight black shirt, which made her wonder where else on his body he got new ones.

His night black eyes scanned over her frantically, the only evidence of his actual concern for her. To anybody else he looked calm, almost cold. But Bulma knew how to read and decipher his body language along with his moods and facial ticks.

"Sir!" Dr. Thompson stomped up to him angrily. "I said no visitors!"

Vegeta ignored the doctor and took another step forward so he was at the foot of Bulma's hospital bed. She couldn't help but give him a small smile and felt utterly foolish when she felt her eyes water at the site of him.

"Vegeta." She said softly, a bigger smile spreading across her lips.

A ghost of a smile crossed the Saiyan King's lips.

"Wife," he said, amused by her reaction to seeing him. Dr. Thompson, who was watching the exchange, looked as if he was going to faint on the floor when he heard Vegeta's greeting

"He's your husband?" He gaped. The other two ignored him and continued to look at each other.

"Have you come to take me home?" She asked in a hopeful whisper, afraid to use her voice, since her throat was constricting with the sob of happiness she was trying to keep at bay.

Vegeta paused a moment but finally nodded.

"Yes." This time he smirked at Bulma's happy reaction and then turned to the Doctor, who was still staring at the two as if they both had spouted extra heads. The King let out a low, frustrated growl, making Dr. Thompson jerk back and blink at him.

He continued to stare at him frostily until Dr. Thompson finally got the gist and backed away. "I'll…uh…I'll just be over here." He pointed behind him at the nurses station. "Give you guys some time to catch up… and uh, um sir, when you have a chance I have some paper work for you to fill out."

The Saiyan 'hmph'd' and grabbed the curtain, making it encompass the small bay, and effectively shutting the Doctor out of the small space, giving them some privacy. He then walked over to the side of her bed and reached for her gown and pulled it up, checking her side. His eyebrow arched at the site of the white gauze wrapped around her chest. His eyes then trailed down to the bright pink cast on her leg. Bulma watched as he read Dr. Thompson's inappropriate date proposal scrolled across it. She grimaced as his eyes lingered on the writing, silently cursing herself for teaching him how to read her language. She really didn't need him going crazy and killing Jake. She wanted to get the hell out of there…no matter how much she would like to see her husband throttle him…

"Coffee?" he finally asked.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and make a look of disgust with a huff. "Dr. Romero you just met. Do me a favor and don't make a big deal out of it."

He growled again, glaring at her.

"What?" She smirked. "I can't help that I'm the so attractive!" She playfully flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder and giggled at her husband as he, himself rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

The playful mood between them quickly dissipated and soon, Bulma could feel he was on edge. And when Vegeta was on edge, it was only a matter of time until something or someone suffered his wrath.

He pointed his index finger at the bright pink cast and brought a weak stream of blue ki to the fingertip and ran it from the top to the bottom and then, as gently as he could, lifted up her leg and did the same to the back of the cast. They both watched as the cast fell to the ground in two pieces.

Before she could ask him just what the hell he was doing he said, "I'll get you into a regen tank, are you in pain?"

Bulma shook her head as she carefully took her IV out of her hand.

"No. They were feeding me pain meds through this. I should be fine for a short while."

"We will have to hurry. The sorry excuse for crime authorities will be here soon to question you." He bent down and easily scooped her up into his arms. The instant he picked her up, a shiver of delight ran throughout her body. "We'll go back to your home, the authorities were all over it when I got there. They should be gone by now… I need to go back there to try to at least find out who the bastard sent to kill you was and we will need to get anything that will alert our existence, like your scouter."

"Good. I can get some clothes too. I don't want to be walking around in a hospital gown." She bit her lip. "You don't think the cops found my scouter, do you?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Like I said, the crime authorities that were at your home were more interested in the destruction you and the assassin caused, that and the alien body. I watched from afar. I believe they left most of your things alone…"

"Then I guess we should stop wasting time and go."

Her husband grunted and whipped the curtain back and started towards the exit at the end of the trauma unit. His long, purposeful strides not stopping when the Doctor looked up from his charts and yelled out, "Hey!"

Seeing that Vegeta wasn't stopping he scurried after them.

"Wait!" Dr. Thompson called out and ran in front of Vegeta, making him stop mid stride. He ignored the angered look Vegeta was giving him and held up his clipboard. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just take her out of here!"

"Dr. Thompson, it'll be easier for you if you just walk away. I'm in good hands, I know how to take care of myself," Bulma said, almost pleadingly. She really didn't want this turning into something more, like Vegeta unscrewing his head off of his shoulders.

The doctor ignored Bulma. "What happened to your cast?" he yelled. "Did you take it off of her?"

"Move, runt. Before I put you through the wall." Vegeta's agitation was evident in his voice. The doctor obviously didn't know who he was messing with.

"Your threats don't scare me. You will not take her out of here. If you take one more step, I'll call security."

Vegeta's brows furrowed, which told Bulma what little patience he had was fleeting. He took a step towards the doctor, using his height and his icy stare to intimidate the man. "Nobody tells me what to do with my wife. Get. Out. Of. The. Way."

Bulma had to give the man credit, the doctor stood fast. He was clearly shaking in his boots but stubbornly stayed put. He crossed his arms and dared Vegeta to try to move past him.

"He's abusive, isn't he?" Doctor Thompson asked Bulma. "I can see the signs, Bulma." He sneered towards Vegeta. " How could you want to be with a monster when you can be with someone like me?"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "He isn't abusive, moron."

"Denial is a normal reaction to being in an abusive relationship."

The Saiyan King merely rolled his eyes, brought his large hand onto the doctors face and shoved him out of his way. Dr. Thompson went skidding across the tile floor, taking down a crash cart and ripping off a privacy curtain in his attempts to stop himself from sailing into the wall.

By the time the alarm bells were blaring and the hollers of security guards were heard, Vegeta and Bulma were flying off of the roof. He used the night sky as cover as he flew over the parking lot and then landed next to Bulma's blue Dodge Dart. He put her down, leaning her up against the car as he dug in his pockets.

"You drove here?" Bulma looked at him, beyond amazed. "Why?"

The car unlocked and Vegeta gently lifted Bulma again and placed her in the passenger side, mindful of her injuries and entered the car, ignoring her questions.

She watched in complete amazement as he stuck the key in the ignition, started the car and exited the parking stall in one fluid motion. She watched,her mouth was agape. The man, to her knowledge had never stepped foot in a car before tonight. Hell, he even sneered at the concept of the automobile when he first came to Earth. What was even more impressive was that he was following the rules of the road.

"How did you learn how to drive?"

Vegeta gave her a quick sideways glance and went back to watching the road.

"Woman, I have driven over a hundred types of ships. It took me under sixty seconds to figure out how to maneuver this thing."

"And why are we driving and not flying?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Since there was a dead body found in your home, that is not human, I figured flying was a bad idea. Until tonight this planet believed they were the only beings in this universe…save for you and your family. And flying isn't something humans do or are capable of doing. I didn't feel like obliterating your military tonight, I couldn't afford any delays. My main objective was to get to you before anybody else did."

Bulma nodded absently as she watched the scenery outside the car whiz by, when suddenly she remembered something…

"There was a second person," she announced. Vegeta's head turned, giving her an angry glower.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth. "You mean to tell me that there is a second, angry alien walking around looking for you?"

Bulma pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, counting you, there are now two angry aliens walking around, but thankfully you found me before the other one did." She smiled at him even though he was not amused. He sighed heavily and continued on down the sleepy streets.

He parked the car a few houses down from where the crime scene tape was. It stretched across the street to stop any cars from going down it. From their vantage point, it looked like there was only one squad car left and the officer looked to be wrapping up whatever he was doing in his car…probably writing a report.

"We will wait until he leaves," Vegeta mumbled. He craned his neck to see if there were any other lingering police officers. "The street was flooded with the idiots, they were up in arms with the Klasken you killed...they've never seen a being with blue blood or eyes that are bright yellow…" He turned to Bulma and gave her a smirk. "Congratulations by the way on your first kill. I'm only sorry I wasn't there to see it in person."

His smirk grew when his wife rolled her eyes at him and turned her head away to look out the passenger side window. He watched her intently, noticing the way she shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. He could tell her pain medication was already wearing off. He didn't like seeing her in pain. The feeling was foreign to him…he never had to worry if somebody was in pain. Everybody he knew, with the exception of her, was a saiyan. They thrived on pain. Pain meant you were becoming stronger.

…but pain for a human was different.

Watching his human wife fight for her life and scream out in agony when the Klasken assassin crushed her leg on the large screen of his battle ship was one of the hardest things to watch. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't. The occupants of the control room sat in silent horror as they too watched their Queen get tossed around like a rag doll and watched in equal amount of horror as they witnessed their King yowl and scream at the screen as the Klasken male played with her and shot at her at almost point blank range. A few even ducked for cover when she caught a blast on her side, Vegeta had erupted into super saiyan at the site of her blood spraying where the energy attack hit her side. It wasn't something that he did on a regular basis; lose his cool or turn super saiyan…he usually did that during battle or if somebody really screwed up...

He tried to remember if he saw a second person in the video feed, but he caught the distress signal after his shower and was so freaked out that he almost forgot to put pants and shoes on before he sped down to the command room. He caught the feed mid attack and he was too busy watching Bulma to even think about there being another person.

"How do you think they found me?" she asked turning to face him again, unknowingly bringing him back to reality.

Vegeta shook his head. " I don't know." he grunted.

Bulma shifted again. The pain was growing.

"You will only have to wait a while longer until we can get to the ship and in a regen tank."

She nodded. "The cop is leaving."

He looked over to see the police cruiser drive away down the street, once it was out of sight, he started the car up again and drove slowly towards her townhome, not caring that the car caught the crime scene tape or that the car tore it completely off of the street's light post. He quickly exited and got Bulma out of the car, hoisting her up into his arms.

"Where did you keep your scouter?"

"Upstairs, in my bedroom."

He moved covertly, sticking to the shadows, moving to the side of the townhouse where there was a door that you couldn't see from the street and was covered by trees so that the next door neighbor had to really be snooping to see them get into the house.

Again, Vegeta ripped away the crime scene tape and easily broke the door handle off. He slowly stepped in. The side door led to the kitchen, where he stopped. The kitchen, along with the whole house was coated in darkness, the only light was from the street lamps from the open windows. Bulma watched his face for any indications of them being in danger. His eyes glittered as they slid slowly from side to side from the minimal light and he sniffed the air. His muscles were tense; coiled and ready to strike if threatened.

After a few moments, Bulma assumed he deemed it safe and empty, save for the both of them, and continued further into her trashed home, glass and other debris crunched under her husband's battle boots.

When they entered the living room, even Bulma could smell the rusty and almost sweet smell of blood. She scanned the room, it looking even more trashed than she remembered. There was a huge dark blue stain, the Klasken assassin's blood, on the hardwood floor. Close to it was a prominent trail of dried red blood leading behind the upturned couch and blood splatter on the wall.

Her stomach turned at the site. She had lost a good amount of blood.

Vegeta too was looking at the her blood trail, his lip curled upward, and his teeth were gritted. A low, angry growl emitted from his chest and Bulma knew that if he weren't holding her, there would be one or a few freshly punch holes in her walls.

He twisted around and knocked down the crime scene markers and started climbing the stairs. He went to the master bedroom where Bulma said her scouter was.

"Where is it?" he grunted as he set her down on her bed.

"My nightstand…" She looked over to where her nightstand should be…but like any other room in her home, it was rifled through, from the other assassin and the police she'd assume.

She and Vegeta scanned the trashed room, her clothes, everywhere along with anything else she had in her bedroom.

"There!" She pointed across the room, the small table upside down and missing a leg. "It should be in the drawer."

He quickly went over and tore the drawer open, only to look up at her with angered eyes. He then started to rifle through everything on the floor, tossing anything and everything he came into contact with over his shoulder that wasn't the scouter.

"It's not here. Are you sure you had it up here?"

"I'm absolutely positive." She shrunk back slightly when she saw his nostrils flare and watched as he sped out of the room. She heard things crashing into walls and things breaking and some choice curse words in his saiyan tongue as he went from room to room, looking for the lost scouter.

It would be one thing if the other assassin found the scouter, which she assumed he had been looking for, since he never came downstairs to help his partner out. She could only guess why they wanted her it. But it would be almost worse if the cops found the piece of alien technology and took it as evidence. Humans are curious by nature, and it would take them only a matter of time to figure out how it worked. And since it was Bulma's scouter… everything was in English, not Saiyago. Hers and Vegeta's secret of the Saiyans' existence wouldn't be secret anymore and would more than likely cause planet wide panic and a major headache for the Saiyan King.

"It's not here," his deep, gravelly voice yelled from the hallway. He quickly appeared, his growing rage apparent on his face.

"Take me downstairs. I can rewind the surveillance videos to see who took it."

* * *

They fast forwarded until the attacks started, watching the screens that monitored the upstairs portion of her home intently. The large figure was hooded, making it impossible for Vegeta to identify him. They watched as he tore apart her bedroom and upstairs bathroom and flee the scene when Bulma and the Klasken assassin started exchanging fire. And as far as they could see, he fled empty handed.

She hit the fast forward button again, watching in high speed, the EMT's arriving and taking Bulma's unconscious body away. They then watching the police flood the home and finally pressed the play button when they saw a few officers enter her bedroom. It wasn't until they were up there for thirty minutes looking for clues that they stumbled upon her scouter. It was hanging halfway out of the upturned nightstand. They boggled over it, one of them saying it was just a toy and the other saying it was a pair of those dumb 'google glasses'.

And just as the officer that was holding it went to put it back, he inadvertently hit the side button, turning it on, and of course the cop put it on.

Unfortunately Bulma and Vegeta didn't know what the scouter showed, but chaos ensued a few moments afterwards. The cop scurried down and handed the scouter over to man that didn't look like a police officer.

He was dressed in a pair of brown slacks and an ugly brown and green tweed jacket. He was hunched over the Klaksen assassin, stroking his long white mustache. His eyes glittered with excitement as the officer handed Bulma's scouter over to him.

"Oh god." Bulma gasped, realization hitting her. Luck was not on their side… not only had Cooler found her and sent men after her, but now the worse-case scenario for she and her husband was playing out.

"What? You know who that is?" Vegeta asked, pointing to the man on the screen.

She nodded and slowly looked up at her husband.

"That's Doctor Gero. He's crazy and he's smart…and in my opinion, that's not a good mix."

* * *

beta'd by: Mibi Chan

**The next chapter I plan to show you the courtship of Bulma and Vegeta, since you all are curious, and well…so am I =)**

**Bulma and Vegeta lover are you? Check out mine and Mallie_3's community. The link is on my profile page, along with our youtube channel's link. Join! We'd love to have you!**


End file.
